doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bad Wolf Entität
Die Bad Wolf Entität (Entität = etwas, das existiert, ein Seiendes, ein konkretes oder abstraktes Wesen) entsteht, als Rose Tyler in das Herz der TARDIS blickt, um so den Neunten Doctor zu retten. Vorgeschichte Dadurch, das die Bad Wolf Entität über den Grenzen von Zeit und Raum hinweg existiert, konnte sie Hinweise auf ihre Existenz überall verteilen. Dies fällt anfangs weder Rose noch dem Doctor auf, bis sie die Phrase in Cardiff zum ersten Mal bewusst bemerken. Nachdem Rose später vom Doctor in Sicherheit gebracht wurde, ist sie wieder in London und bemerkt bei einem Gespräch mit Mickey auf einen Sportplatz, dass dieser überall mit der Phrase "Bad Wolf" beschmiert wurde. In diesem Moment wird ihr klar, dass ihr jemand damit eine Nachricht schicken wollte: Sie kann den Doctor retten. Rose als Böser Wolf [[Datei:173 Rose wird Bad Wolf.jpg|thumb|290px|Rose wird zum Bösen Wolf]] Zusammen mit der Hilfe von Mickey und ihrer Mutter stemmt sie die Kontrollkonsole auf und nimmt die Kraft der TARDIS in sich auf. Dadurch erlangt sie die Kontrolle über selbige und wird zu einer vierdimensionalen Entität: Der Bad Wolf Entität. Mit dieser Kraft reist sie zurück nach Satellit 5 zum inzwischen von Daleks umstellten Doctor. Dieser stellt sofort entsetzt fest was sie getan hat und, dass sie diese Kraft nicht halten kann und sterben wird, doch die Bad Wolf Entität ignoriert diesen Einwand und atomisiert sämtliche Daleks, den Dalek-Imperator und die Dalek-Schiffe. Nach dieser Tat möchte der Doctor sie zügeln und, dass sie diesen Zustand aufgibt, doch die Entität erkennt, dass sie es war die all die Nachrichten über die Zeit verteilt hat und sie die Macht über Leben und Tod hat, worauf sie Jack Harkness ins Leben zurückholt. Nun appelliert der Doctor erneut an sie aufzuhören, während sie bereits die Nebenwirkungen der vierdimensionalen Macht spürt. Sie überlässt ihm daraufhin die Macht, worauf er sie der TARDIS zurückgibt. (The Parting of the Ways) Jahre später erlangt Rose auf unbekannten Weg einen Teil der pandimensional-pantemporalen Macht wieder und schickt dem Zehnten Doctor einen Hinweis auf ihr Kommen und das etwas generell nicht stimmt, in dem sie alles in seiner Umgebung, sogar einen Teil der TARDIS, verändert und eine Nachricht über dessen aktuelle Begleiterin Donna Noble weitergibt. (Turn Left) Das Moment als Böser Wolf [[Datei:262 Moment-Bad Wolf.jpg|thumb|290px|Das Moment als Böser Wolf]] Bevor Rose zu dieser Entität wird, möchte der Kriegs-Doctor auf Gallifrey das Moment, eine unglaublich starke Waffe mit eigenem Bewusstsein, aktivieren. Das Bewusstsein der Waffe möchte ihn umstimmen und nimmt eine ihm bekannte Form an, jedoch kommt sie bei Vergangenheit und Zukunft durcheinander und wird zur Bad Wolf Entität, die der Kriegs-Doctor als solche nicht erkennt. In dieser Form möchte sie ihn, auch mit der Hilfe seiner nachfolgenden beiden Inkarnationen, dazu überreden, das Moment nicht einzusetzen. Dieses Zusammentreffen, genauso wie der genaue Ausgang des Krieges, vergisst der Doctor als Nachwirkung seiner Handlung, sodass er bei seinem "ersten" Treffen Rose Tyler nicht erkennt und zudem glaubt, dass er seine gesamte Spezies zusammen mit dem ganzen Planeten vernichtet hat. (The Day of the Doctor) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Energiewesen